With the popularity of the Internet and the proliferation of websurfing, one of the best methods to find marketing leads is to follow the behavior of web users. Currently when a user visits a retail or commercial website, to capture the user's business, the website typically offers to the user submission forms to fill out in order to generate a lead without regard to the user's previous behavior inside and/or outside the website. When chat functionality is provided, it is in an on-demand mode where the user is offered a chat button to click on, or an automated chat popup would appear, again without regard to the user's previous behavior inside and/or outside the website. These methods provide only passive engagement not tailored to the user's browsing pattern and have significant disconnect with the website system as a whole.
Leads may also be generated when a website helps its users, or visitors, find what they want or need when they visit the website. However, most websites cannot provide adequate information search and retrieval tools due to the complexity of the users' browsing patterns, different computer experience, time they have on hand, their location and goals that they are trying to accomplish. As a result, the inadequate information generates ineffective leads and/or low rates of conversion from traffic to leads.
Moreover, the tools the website owners often use to engage the website users are usually not integrated, and may be provided by different vendors. These tools create a potentially unstable system environment, which in turn reduces the quality of the user's browsing experience and are incapable of providing a coherent full circle visitor (visitor and user are used interchangeably herein) activity and engagement reporting and performance metrics. In these cases, the leads that the website owners receive from the non-integrated tools can be of low quality due to lack of the behavioral analysis of the users. Accordingly, improved systems and methods to provide website users with the most efficient access to the information they are looking for, to provide website owners with high rates of conversion from traffic to high quality leads, and to provide comprehensive reporting and performance metrics may be desirable.